Reserved Fates
by Uchiha B
Summary: In a world where Inuyasha and Kagome's roles are reversed, everything changes... for the worse. Eventual SessKag, incestuous content
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Warning for future incest!

* * *

"Filthy hanyou!"

"You never should have been born!"

"A disgrace to all us humans!"

Those were the insults she had to put up with everyday and they were the 'kinder' insults, sadly enough. She really tried to ignore it to the best of her ability and it had worked for quite a while.

Until her mother died, that is.

Kagome sniffled, looking back at the small manor where she lived since her birth. However, she had never been welcomed and as soon her mother died, she was kicked out and left to fend for herself.

She made a beeline for the closest forest, knowing she had to find immediate cover before all those big bad youkai, that her mother had told her about, could eat her, _'Are all youkai bad?' _Kagome wondered as she looked for shelter.

If demons were bad, did that mean her father was bad too?

_'But Mama loved him,' _She could remember the loving tone her mother took when she told the young hanyou tales of the great and terrible Inu no Taisho, _'Papa can't be bad!'_

So why did he have to die and leave her all alone?

Kagome felt tears forming in her golden eyes and angrily wiped them away; berating herself because she knew she wouldn't have a chance of surviving if she was this pathetically weak.

_'I'll become strong,' _She thought with fierce determination, _'I will become so strong that Mama and Papa will be proud of me from the afterlife!'_

First thing first, she needed to find a source of food and water. Luckily, she remembered there was a small river not too far from the village and carefully made her way to the water by smelling it out with her enhanced sense of smell.

Kagome knelt down, peering into the water and stared at her reflection with intent eyes, "Why do they hate me?"She said out loud, "I look like them."

Of course one could easily establish that she was not fully human just by glancing at her black soft dog ears that twitched unconsciously at every sound.

"To compare yourself to mere humans is a disgrace, even for a lowly hanyou as yourself."

Kagome jumped, quickly turning around and was completely shocked to see a very tall demon male with long beautiful silver hair staring down at her with cold golden eyes.

A golden colour that she herself possessed.

"W-who are you?" Kagome attempted to look something like a threat as she bared her fangs, but it was clearly a poor attempt as both her voice and body trembled visibly.

"To think Chichi-ue sired something so pathetic," The demon sneered and Kagome backed away, her ears flat against her head in terror, "Should I right Chichi-ue's wrong by killing you here and now?"

Kagome shivered and honestly began to prepare herself for death, but was surprised when the demon suddenly turned his back to her, "This Sesshoumaru is not low enough to kill a defenceless pup."

The young hanyou watched, unable to move from raw fear as the youkai stopped to give her one last icy look over his shoulder, "Next time you will not be so fortunate." And with that, he was gone and Kagome collapsed to her knees, trembling uncontrollably.

She would not see Sesshoumaru again for many, many years...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This'll be a fun fic X3 (Please keep reviewing!)

* * *

This was just plain annoying.

_'Bastards,' _Kagome thought, well aware of the blood currently leaking from her shoulder and staining the upper half of her kimono, _'There are more of them?' _She huffed, not in the mood to deal with the irritating oni.

"There you are!"

She immediately leaped from her spot, easily avoiding the large bulging arm that threw a punch and destroyed the small cave she had been hiding in, "Do you want to die so badly?" She snarled, ripping her hand from the wound and flung her blood at the low-level demon, "Hijin Kessou!"

It hit the oni dead on, but she didn't bother to watch as the now headless demon fall to the ground as another quickly attacked her, "Isn't it pathetic that you're losing to a mere hanyou?" She smirked, leaping gracefully off the ground, "Sankon Tessou!"

Both of their bodies instantly disintegrated under the force of her attack and she watched it with detached eyes, "To think those things wounded me," Kagome huffed, placing pressure on her wounded shoulder, "I still need to become stronger!"

"_Next time you will not be so fortunate."_

Those impassive words rang through her mind and she frowned deeply, _'I don't even remember how many summers that was ago.' _

At the time, she had no idea who that demon had been, but after hearing information and rumours and such, she had finally placed an identity on that youkai.

Sesshoumaru, the full-blooded demon son of the Inu no Taisho, and the current lord of the Western Lands.

That also meant he was her half-brother.

"Why waste thought on that bastard?" Kagome muttered to herself, shaking her head and then glanced up to the bright sky, _'It's the night of the new moon. I need to find shelter.' _She hated this time of the month; the time in which she turned into a weak and useless human.

_'I will become stronger!'_

~00~

The area was relatively clear of anyone or anything and it was the place she had chosen to take cover, "It's gonna be a long night." Kagome sighed, huddling up in the tree branch and trying to appear as small as she possible could.

It was silent until about thirty minutes later when a woman suddenly burst into the small clearing underneath the trees she was currently hiding, _'A mortal woman?' _Kagome blinked her startling blue eyes, cursing the fact she didn't have her sense of smell to confirm if she were a human or a demon in disguise.

The woman panted deeply, clearly injured in some fashion, "How long do you intend to hide?"

Kagome jumped, almost falling out of the tree in the process, _'What?' _Her hands clenched, _'Did she sense me?' _She peeked from behind the tree and was startled to find cold brown eyes stating directly at her.

"Are you after the Shikon no Tama as well?" The woman's apathetic voice asked and Kagome furrowed her brows, ignoring the rain that began to fall upon them.

"Shikon no Tama?" Kagome decided to ask, though kept her tone disinterested, "What's that?"

"It's better if you don't know," The woman answered after a pause, "Do not appear before me again if you do not wish to die." She then turned turned around, walking away from her position before suddenly falling silently to the ground.

She didn't even think about what she was doing when she leapt out of the tree, quickly running up to the woman's side and simply stared at her face, _'A miko?' _

"Kikyou-sama!"

Kagome glanced up, moving back as a large group of people came through the trees, shouting a name over and over again.

"Onee-sama!" A little girl gasped, running up to the woman's side and helped her sit up, "Kikyou-onee-sama, are you okay!?"

Kikyou gave a small smile, "I'm all right, Kaede," She answered softly, taking a long look at the dark trees, "Hmm, she let me live. It seems I have luck after all."

Blue eyes watched curiously at the large group of people helped the miko through the clearing and back from where they came before leaning back against the bark of the tree.

_'Shikon no Tama, huh?'_

~00~

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Cold gold eyes glanced down and not even irritation could be seen within the beautiful colour, "What is it, Jaken?" If the kappa had nothing important to say...

"The current rumour is that the hanyou is just outside of Edo, where that miko, who guards the Shikon no Tama, lives!" Jaken squawked, before looking up at the dog demon and wisely keeping his mouth shut for once, _'Why does Milord insist on keeping track of that worthless mongrel?'_

Sesshoumaru nodded, turning away from his small servant before his lips twitched ever-so-slightly at the rather useful information.

_'What will you do, Kagome?'_


End file.
